Orla's recovery
by DCI Gill Murray01
Summary: Orla gets attacked and left for dead, Gill and Sammy have to try and cope with everything whilst she's in hospital. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Boss we've got a call a girl has been attacked and left for dead, the chief con says will we do it as there is no other team available?" Mitch poked his head round Gill's door. She stood up from her desk and sighed.

"Bloody hell, we are the major incident team not uniform, send Jan and Rach" Gill came out of her office, it had just gone 11pm and all she wanted to do was go home.

"Yes boss, Lee has all the details" Mitch followed Gill out of her office and sat back down at his desk.

"Alright then Lee what we got?" Gill sat on top of Janet's desk, looking at the picture of her girls and smirking. Gill had been with hem the day it was taken, they had all been Christmas shopping together and someone had set up a photo booth which the girls were desperate to try. Gill remembered the picture she had at home stuck on the fridge of her and Janet messing around. Taisie and Elise had been so embarrassed.

"Ok, so a young girl around 21 blonde was attacked by a group of lads after leaving the club Fusion around ten minutes ago, someone then rang three nines" Lee explained

"Right ok, do you know who she is?" Gill picked up some of the still CCTV images. The girl was wearing a blue dress and a leather jacket over the top. She had blonde curly hair that nearly reached her waist.

"No nothing yet, all we know is that she was getting into her car, the car keys were found on the floor next to her"

"Is she dead?" Gill asked, she hated when they had youngsters sent in to them, Gill hoped that for the sake of the girl and her family she would be ok.

"Alive at the moment, but like I said she was left for dead so its touch and go, but there is something strange?" Lee looked up at his boss

"What?" Gill couldn't work out what was strange about a girl being left for dead.

"She is wearing a diamond ring on her wedding finger, its still there but she looks to young to be engaged or even married"

"So it wasn't nicked?" Gill decided not to answer the later part, because Sammy and Orla were young but they were engaged what did it matter though?

"No it looks as if it was a random attack" Lee grimaced

"The types of twats we work with eh?" Gill sighed she could tell this was going to be a long evening. She picked up her phone to text Sammy and then remembered he was down in Exeter and wouldn't be back until the end of the week, Orla had come back yesterday and was staying with Gill. Orla was going out tonight with friends to celebrate all their exams being over, suddenly Gill felt sick.

"Lee get me the registration number on her car NOW! Gill picked up the images from earlier, the girl she had the same hair as Orla blonde and curly. Gill looked closer and realised the girl was wearing the same blue high heels that Gill had given Orla for her 21st birthday.

"Err its GF12 WWC" Lee wasn't too sure why Gill was so panicked, when he read out the number plate he immediately knew something was wrong.

"Oh shit" Gill jumped off the desk and ran to get her coat and bag. "Its Orla, the girl" Gill threw her coat on and searched for her car keys. "Ring Janet and tell her, say I'll meet them at Oldham in ten" With that Gill ran out of the door, and fled to her car.

All Gill could think about when she was driving to the hospital was whether Orla would be ok. That was her car registration and she was sure it was Orla. She felt maternal towards this girl, she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happen to her. Orla didn't really get on with her parents, she and Gill had always been close. She and Orla were meant to be going out to dinner tomorrow evening, Gill wanted to treat her because she had been working so hard recently because of her exams. Finally Gill reached the hospital, she ran out from her car and up to the desk.

"I'm looking for Orla Murray?" Orla had taken Sammy's surname already because she couldn't stand to have any connection with her family again

"I'm sorry no one is allowed to see her at the moment" The nurse replied. Gill decided the only other option was to get out her ID.

"DCI Gill Murray" Gill said with as much authority as she could muster. The nurse looked shocked, then she realised the connection with the surname.

"You're family?"

"Yes, if you could please tell me where she is?" Gill was becoming impatient

"She's in ITU just to the left and up the stairs" The nurse pointed in the direction of the stairs. Gill walked off, someone needed to call Sammy, Gill knew it hard to be her she just wanted to wait until she was certain it was Orla. She got to the door of ITU and saw Rachel and Janet standing outside.

"Gill, are you alright?" Jan saw her friend and walked towards her.

"Is it Orla?" Gill voice was breaking, she could feel tears forming. Rachel nodded, Gill felt sick, she grabbed hold of Rachel's arm to stop herself from falling over.

"Sit down" Rachel and Janet guided her towards a chair. It was plastic and uncomfortable.

"I've spoken to the doctor and she says it's two at a time who are allowed to see her" Janet explained

"Do you want us to stay?" Rachel asked, she knew Gill would be needing her and Janet now.

"No it's alright you two go home" Gill didn't want them to be staying because of her.

"Well we're not leaving you" Rachel said, Gill had been there throughout everything she didn't intend to leave now

"I'll ring Julie, really you two get off home" Gill tried to smile at them both, they both saw through it straight away.

"Ok, but we're not leaving until she gets here"

"I'll be fine, I want to be alone if that's ok, can one of you call her and explain everything tell her where I am" Gill stood up and looked at Orla through the glass window. She was lying there with her hair spread across the pillow, she had a ventilator strapped to her face and other various wires coming out of her. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises and she had a large bruise across her chest leading up to her neck. Gill wanted to cry when she saw her but knew she needed to be strong.

"Ok, we'll go but if you need anything you just ring us ok? No matter what time it is!" Janet said as she gave Gill a hug and then watched as Rachel did the same. Both their hearts were breaking for Gill.

"I will, thanks Oh and Janet give the girls a hug from me yeah?" Janet smiled and nodded, Gill watched as they walked out of the doors and back down the stairs. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door. Gill shuddered as she heard Orla's heart moniter beeping away. She pulled a chair up by the bed and sat down. Gill reached for Orla's hand, it was lying by her side. Gill held it tightly, it was cold.

"How did this happen to you" Gill whispered as the tears fell down her face. Orla was so young she didn't deserve to be lying her not knowing whether she would pull through. Gill brushed Orla's hair out of her face and stroked it with her free hand. The tears were falling thick and fast down her face now, Gill could feel her mascara running. Gill wasn't sure how long she was sat there for until Julie appeared at the door. Gill nodded and she entered.

"Oh Jesus" Julie gasped when she saw Orla, although she saw this sort of thing a lot, it was worse because it was someone who she knew and had grown to love a lot recently.

"Hiya slap" Gill said in a small voice, she couldn't bring herself to be cheerful, Gill looked at Julie with tears in her eyes, she didn't let go of Orla's hand at all. Julie pulled a chair up next to Gill's and sat down.

"What happened?" Julie watched as Gill continued to stroke Orla's bruise trying to take the pain away.

"She was attacked leaving a club, her and her mates had gone out to celebrate the end of exams" Gill turned to face Julie

"Does Sammy know?"

"Shit I better tell him, I don't know what to say though?" Gill pulled her phone out of her pocket, she then remembered you couldn't use a phone in hospital. "Will you do it for me, I would only I'm not leaving her" Gill handed her phone to Julie who stood up to leave. "Tell him to come down here because she needs him" Julie nodded and left the room. Gill turned back to face Orla.

"Everything's going to be ok, listen to me Orla, all you have to do is wake up ok?" Gill tried to sound calm, but in reality she was feeling sick and her whole body was shaking. Julie then returned

"How did he take it?" Gill asked she needed Sammy and he needed her.

"He's driving down now" Julie decided not to tell Gill about her son had just broken down in tears on the phone.

"Ok" Gill yawned, she had been working all day and she was exhausted

"You need some sleep, why don't you go home to sleep" Julie looked at her best friend who's makeup was smudged down her face and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"I can't leave her, she's my daughter and I'm not going anywhere" Julie had never understood a maternal bond, but she realised Gill had one with Orla and there was no hope in hell Gill would be leaving until Sammy was here at least. Gill picked up Orla's hand and grasped it tight. It still felt cold.

A few hours later Sammy arrived, he opened the door, saw Orla lying there and instantly broke down in tears, Gill who had fallen asleep in the chair got up and went to comfort her son.

"Shhh Sammy" Gill pulled him into a hug, his whole body was shaking from tears

"Is she gunna be aright?" Sammy sobbed into his mother's shoulder.

"They don't know yet" Gill decided there was no point in lying to him. He knew it would be bad if she was hooked up to a ventilator. Gill let go of Sammy and made him sit in the chair she had been sat in earlier. Gill then realised Julie wasn't there. She must have left, Gill hadn't even thanked her for staying.

"How long have you been here?" Sammy asked as he stroked Orla's arm.

"I dunno what the time is but I got here at about half eleven?" Gill sat down in Julie's chair and put her arms around Sammy. She wanted him to know she was there for him.

"It's just gone five" Sammy said looking at his phone, he suddenly started crying. Gill saw that his phone background was of him and Orla on her birthday a few weeks ago. Gill remembered because she had taken the photo before they all went out for dinner. Everyone came, Janet and the girls, Rachel and Julie came too. It had really been a lovely evening. Gill knew she would have to leave to go to work, she didn't want to but she wanted to find whoever did this to Orla and then have them killed.

"Sammy love, I've got to go back to work, will you be alright?" Sammy stood up and gave his mum a hug.

"Yeah, you go will you be back later, because I don't want her to be on her own at all" Gill knew that he was not going to leave that chair throughout the whole day.

"I'll pop in for a couple of hours over lunch and then I'll spend the evening with you, but promise me something Sammy?" Gill cupped her face with her hands and wiped away his tears like she had done when he was five.

"Mmm" Sammy nodded

"Make sure you eat something and look after yourself, when Orla gets better she doesn't want you to be ill after do you understand?" Gill kissed him on the forehead as he nodded, she picked up her bag and began to leave. Before she did she went round to the other side of the bed and kissed Orla's forehead too, she had tears forming again but she didn't want to upset Sammy so she smiled and left.

When Gill got to the office a couple of hours later it was empty. She had been home, had a shower and got changed. She couldn't sleep for fear something would happen and she wouldn't know about it. She had told Sammy to call her no matter what because she cared more about her family then she did her job. She had only just come to realise it but it was true. Suddenly all of her syndicate walked through the door.

"Gill we weren't expecting you?" Janet said, she hadn't meant to call her Gill but after everything that happened last night she didn't care. Gill looked up from her desk and walked out to the rest of the office.

"Morning, right I wanted to let you know that the girl who was attacked last night was infact Orla, she's in a critical condition of a life support machine at the Royal Oldham, I've spoken to the chief con and although he isn't to happy about us doing this case he has agreed to anyway everyone clear?" Gill tried to sound authorative but she felt like she was going to cry. "Right briefing room in ten minutes please, bring anything you have" Gill walked out of the office and down to the toilets. Rachel saw Gill leave and then followed her down.

"Boss you in here?" Rachel called as she pushed open the door, she could hear someone crying in the end cubicle, she went over and knocked on the door. "Boss, open up come on" Gill unlocked the door and walked out, she looked in the mirror, she had dark circles under her eyes and she was still wearing yesterdays makeup although she had removed the mascara stains and applied more.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stop thinking about it" Gil wiped away the tears that were falling. Rachel's heart was breaking for Gill and she knew the only thing to do was hug the woman. She wasn't sure how Gill would respond but it was worse a try.

"Hey come here" Rachel opened her arms and pulled Gill close. Gill accepted and leant across Rachel's chest. She felt comforted by the fact that Rachel was here.

"Thank you" Gill whispered as she pulled away from Rachel and ran her hands under the cold tap. She plashed a little onto her face and then straightened up her jacket. Rachel just stood there watching her, how did she have the strength to be here let alone be leading the investigation?

"Come on then briefing room miss?" Gill smiled at Rachel, who beamed back she was trying to be as supportive as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right so we know Orla left the club at around11pm" Lee began " We have CCTV of her walking down Smith Street back to the carpark, we know that she hadn't drunk much because she was planning on driving home and by this film its clear she isn't drunk" Lee handed round still shots of Orla walking back to her car. "We then see this guy in a hoody walking along towards her" Gill suddenly felt rather sick again.

"Was it him then?" Mitch asked, he wanted to stop Gill from having to watch the CCTV tapes of it all.

"Yeah, we see Orla walk down the path to get to the carpark and then this twat follows her down there, half an hour later we see him running away with blood on his hands and Orla doesn't return to her car" Lee explained.

"Right I want him found, is there any other still images of him?" Gill asked, she planned on murdering the bastard that did this to Orla

"No yet no" Pete said

"Fingerprints anything?" Gill was becoming exasperated

"I've got POLSA down there now, but because she didn't die we're not really sure what to look for?" Mitch tried to explain without pushing Gill's buttons. Gill heard the word die and thought she was going to pass out. She held onto the arms on the chair to stop herself falling off the chair.

"Fingerprints, dna, go through the rubbish if you have to, I want this guy found and nailed to the wall by his fucking testicles, thanks everyone" Gill stood up to leave and watched as the rest of her syndicate dispersed back out into the office. Janet and Rachel didn't, they just sat there until everyone had gone.

"Are you sure you wanna be here?" Janet asked

"Yeah I need something to distract me, Sammy got there at round four this morning and I left at five" Gill explained

"You haven't had any sleep have you?" Rachel asked

"No I couldn't, I'm going there for a couple of hours over lunch then I'll come back and then I'll spend the evening there" Gill slumped back down in her chair.

"Gill take it easy, seriously" Janet said "I'll drive you over there and sat with you and then drive you back, Rach can take over from me while I'm gone" Rachel smiled at Janet and looked at Gill.

"Are you sure that's ok?" Gill asked

"Course it is now we'll go in a few hours, so go and try and take your mind off things" Janet said as she and Rachel stood up and watched as Gill got up and walked backed to her office. She stopped in the doorway and turned around to face them.

"Thanks guys" Gill let out a small smile and returned to her office.

It had just gone one and Janet and Gill had just got to the hospital. They made their way up to ITU and down to where Orla was. Gill saw through the glass that Sammy was still sitting there. Gill pushed open the door and walked in, Janet followed after not caring about only two people.

"Have you sat here all day?" Gill asked

"Yeah" Sammy sounded like he had a cold he'd been crying so much.

"Jan, will you take Sammy to get something to eat please?" Janet nodded and walked over to Sammy

"Mum I can't leave her" Sammy tried to protest

"Remember what I said this morning, I'll stay here until your back, I'm not going anywhere don't worry" Gill reassured him and smiled at Janet. Sammy gave up without a fight and followed Janet out of the room. Gill sat down and took hold of Orla's hands.

"Still not fancy waking up then, lazy bitch" Gill tried to laugh but she found it hard, she was trying to stay positive for Sammy. "You've got Sammy going crazy, I've never seen him like this" Gill stroked the cuts on her face as if she could take all the pain away. About ten minutes later Janet and Sammy reappeared.

"Jan you can go back to the office, If I need to come back I'll use Sammy's car" Gill said but Janet looked unsure.

"You sure"

"Yes, we'll be fine" Gill stood up to hug Janet

"Well if you need anything ring me, I'll ring you in a couple of hours to tell you where its going" Janet said as she left.

Gill and Sammy sat on either side of Orla in silence for quite a while until Sammy broke the silence.

"I just want to see her" Sammy voice sounded like he was going to cry. Gill reached out her free hand and held Sammy's hand.

"I know love, and she will wake up soon, I'm sure" Gill tried to reassure her son.

"But mum we promised to do everything together, our wedding is arranged and we knew how many kids we wanted and what we would call them" Sammy's tears were falling fast now. Gill was shocked that they had even spoken about children, she thought she'd be angry but she wasn't.

"I know, but you have ages to do that" Gill said

"We had a scare about three months ago" Sammy looked over at Gill to test her reaction.

"A pregnancy scare?" Gill tried to understand, she didn't remember Orla saying anything.

"Yeah about three months ago, Orla had been feeling ill so we did a test and it came back positive, we didn't know how it happened because she was on the pill or something" Sammy stroked Orla's hair away from her face, Gill was just staring at him, why hadn't they told her?

"What happened?" Gill's heart was breaking.

"Well, after the test we went for a scan, but on the way Orla had seen a white babygro thing and she brought it, then we went for the scan and turned out it was a mistake the test was wrong and she wasn't pregnant" Sammy leant forward and kissed her. Gill suddenly remembered that week where Orla didn't touch any alcohol, that was around three months ago.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gill cried

"It was a scare and we didn't tell anyone, Orla kept the babygro in a bag at the back of our wardrobe for when she actually is pregnant" Sammy smiled at this, he dreamt of starting a family with Orla, he just needed her to wake up.

"I'd quite like some grandchildren" Gill laughed

"I know, that's what Orla said" Sammy looked over at his mum she was smiling to herself "She said you wouldn't like it though because you wouldn't think you were old enough and then she said Janet would panic because you and her are the same age" Sammy and Gill both laughed at this, Janet's girls gave her enough trouble, Gill knew Janet didn't need Elise coming home saying she was pregnant.

It was dark outside, Sammy and Gill hadn't left the room at all since they arrived, they had been talking about things they used to when they were younger. Suddenly the heart monitor in the corner started going crazy and Orla started choking on the wires around her mouth. Gill ran to her side and held her hand

"Doctor" Gill screamed trying to get someone's attention. Then a doctor and three nurses ran in. Orla's body began to shake furiously and she was coughing, as if the wires were closing up her throat.

"She's haemorrhaging," the doctor held Orla down whilst he tried to open her eyes. Orla just kept couching and she had now started gagging as if she was going to be sick "Can someone get them out of here please?" The doctor said trying to stay calm.

"Come on lets wait outside" The nurse guided then out of the room and tried to take them away from the window.

"No" Sammy said, all Gill could do was pull him close as they watched through the window.

"Come on Sammy" Gill pulled him out of the corridor and took him down to get a drink. She brought two coffees and pushed one towards him. He didn't really touch it just kept adding sugar. Gill and Sammy sat there not talking until the same nurse reappeared.

"How is she?" Sammy asked

"You can go back in now" the nurse was smiling but neither of them knew why. Sammy and Gill went back up to her room, and saw Orla lying in the bed, the ventilator had been taken off and she was awake. Sammy ran into the room, Gill followed after. Orla was pale, she was covered in cuts but she was awake and she was smiling.

"Baby" Sammy ran to her side and kissed her, Gill could see that Orla was in a lot of pain by the way she winced when Sammy touched her

"I'm sorry" Orla cried into his shoulder "This never would have happened if I hadn't taken a shortcut" Orla was sobbing now

"Hey this is so not your fault" Gill walked over and held Orla's hand. Orla turned to face Gill. "You gave us quite a scare madam!" Gill laughed as she sat back down next to Orla.

"I scared myself" Orla let out a shaky laugh.

"Sammy will you go and call Janet" Gill handed him her phone

"I'll be right back" Sammy kissed Orla and left the room. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Has he been there the whole time?" Orla asked

"Yep, hasn't left I might send him home" Gill said

"What about you though?" Orla looked at the woman she called her mother.

"Bout the same, I went into work for a few hours but Janet dropped me here" Gill was so glad she was awake.

"You should take Sammy home and both get some sleep, I'm fine here" Orla said

"No chance lady, do you really think me or Sammy are going to leave you here by yourself" Gill desperately wanted to bring up Orla's pregnancy scare but she decided now as not the time. Just then Orla yawned. "Come on I think you need to sleep" Gill helped Orla lie back down and pulled the blue blanket up over her.

"Love you" Orla whispered as she fell asleep. Gill grinned

"I love you too kid"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two weeks since Orla's attack and she was finally coming home. Her cuts were beginning to fade, however she would have a scar on the shoulder after being hit with a glass bottle. Luckily it was small and the doctor said it would go in time. Gill and Sammy were picking her up from the hospital and bringing her home. Sammy had gone back to Uni last week to finish his final exam, and then he came back and hadn't stopped doting on Orla. Gill and the team were getting closer to finding her attacker but it was proving difficult, Orla had been hit on the head and couldn't remember much but it was slowly coming back to her.

"Ready to go baby?" Sammy said as he picked up Orla's bag

"Can't wait" Orla grinned as she pulled a jumper to go with her leggings. It was freezing outside and Sammy had made sure she was wrapped up warm. He passed over her ugg boots, which she then pulled on. Gill was signing Orla's discharge papers as Orla's wrist had been broken meaning she couldn't write as she was right-handed.

"Done" Gill said and handed them back to the doctor.

"Thanks, Orla I'm glad your better, we're going to miss your smile around here, you've had a lucky escape but please try and rest for a couple of weeks" The doctor explained.

"Oh she will, don't worry" Sammy said, he looked over at Orla who stuck her tongue out. Gill was so happy Orla was coming home, she had spent nearly two weeks in this hospital everyday she was exhausted all she wanted to do was go home with her family. Her and Orla had become even closer than they already were which was a good thing. Orla felt like she could confide in Gill about anything.

"Come on then" Gill stood up and let Sammy pass with Orla's bag. Orla walked over and held on to Gill's arm.

"Legs are still a bit shaky!" Orla said as she wobbled a little. Gill wrapped one arm and Orla's back and the other linked arms with her.

"I've got you, now lets get out of here" Gill and Orla followed Sammy out of the door and back down the stairs. When they got outside it was freezing, it was mid November and it was apparently meant to snow any day soon. Gill helped Orla into the front seat, and went round to the driver's seat. She got in and waited for Sammy.

"Lets go" Orla said when Sammy was in the car. Gill looked in the mirror and saw them in the back of the car. Orla had her head resting on Sammy's shoulder and he was holding her hands. Gill wanted to cry when she saw them like this.

Finally they were home, Orla was lying on the sofa under a blanket, Sammy had gone to make her some normal food instead of that hospital rubbish and Gill had gone upstairs to unpack all of Orla's stuff. Gill took all the stuff out of the bag, she took all Orla's toiletries and put them back in their en-suite. She then pulled out the clothes and began to hang them up. Suddenly Gill came across a bag at the back of the wardrobe, Gill knew instantly what it was. She reached for it and sat down on the bed. She opened it and found a tiny white babygro lying at the bottom. Gill got it out and held it up. She remembered when Sammy had been that small. Gill knew Sammy and Orla would have kids, but she felt sick at the fact that Orla or Sammy hadn't told her what was going on. Then Gill heard Sammy coming up the stairs, she folded it back up exactly the same way and placed it back where it was.

"Alright love?" Gill said as Sammy burst in the room wearing a stupid grin, he was clearly excited about something.

"Mum, I've just got off the phone from Mr Rutterford" Gill spun round to look at her son.

"What did he want?" Although Gill was family friends with the Rutterfords she didn't know why he would ring Sammy.

"He said I passed all my exams with flying colours and he wants to fast track to me onto an NPIA course starting tomorrow!" Gill shrieked and ran towards her son. She flung her arms around him and held him close.

"Oh Sammy, I'm so proud of you" Gill had tears in her eyes, he was doing the job she had loved, but she knew how badly it could affect a family.

"He's asked me to go to Bristol on a course for a week to shadow someone and if it goes well, then I can start the week after" Sammy knew Gill wanted him to do his exams and now he was glad he listened to her.

"Oh Sammy, have you told Orla yet?" Gill wiped a tear from her eye.

"No I'm gunna do it now, I'll call you when I've told her" Sammy turned to leave, but Gill stopped him.

"Before you go, make sure you tell her considerately I mean its going to be hard for her especially now but you'll work through it" Gill made sure Sammy was listening as she didn't want her son turning out like his father.

"Mum, I know don't worry, everything will be fine" Sammy smiled at her, and then went back downstairs to tell Orla. Gill knew he had told her when she heard Orla shriek just like she had done not long ago. Gill made sure everything was put away and went downstairs to join Sammy and Orla. She stopped outside the door, she could hear them both laughing about something. She wasn't sure if she wanted to barge in just incase she interrupted something. She heard them stop, so she pushed open the door. Luckily they weren't doing anything compromising.

"Sammy I'm so proud of you" Gill said as she sat down, Orla shifted on the sofa wincing in pain. "You alright love?" Gill asked when she saw Orla face twist with pain

"Yeah" Orla breathed out the pain was beginning to subside now, she leant against Sammy careful not to cause herself more pain. "What time do you leave tomorrow?" Orla was going to be at home for a week possibly more but she would be by herself during the day, she wasn't really looking forward to it.

"I leave at seven, but are you going to be alright by yourself?" Sammy asked Orla

"She won't be by herself, I'm taking the week off to stay here with you" Gill smiled at Orla and Sammy, who sat there stunned.

"Are you sure?" Orla asked.

"Yeah, now Sammy you need to go up and pack, I'm going to make some dinner any requests?" Gill stood up as did Sammy who went upstairs to pack.

"Can I have scrambled egg?" It was Orla favourite and Gill liked making it for her. She always did fried egg for Sammy because he didn't eat it.

"Course, and toast?"

"Yes please" Orla pulled the blanket over herself higher as Gill went into the kitchen to make dinner.

A couple of hours later, Sammy and Orla had gone to bed. Sammy had carried Orla up the stairs after she had fallen asleep on the sofa. Before Sammy had gone to bed Gill had called him downstairs.

"You alright mum?" Sammy asked.

"Yeah I just wanted to give you these" Gill placed a set of BMW car keys in Sammy's hand.

"What?" Sammy had been brought a car by Dave for his eighteenth. He knew how upset Gill had been about it after she promised she would if he got good enough exam results

"Well you can't turn up in the car your dad brought can you" Sammy realised Gill had brought him a car.

"Mum, I don't know what to say why now though?" Sammy said as he pulled his mother into a tight hug, they had been to hell and back in the past few years but they had come out stronger.

"Well, I always said I'd buy you a car didn't I? I brought it a few weeks ago but then everything happened with Orla and I felt like now was a good time, I kept adding more money to the original amount I'd saved for your first car, but you dad beat me too it! Anyway it's not about him, I love you kid, now go to bed otherwise you'll be tired in the morning"

"I love you too mum" Sammy let go of his mum and looked out onto the drive at his new black car.

"How did you get it here?" Sammy couldn't believe his mum had kept it quiet for so long.

"It's been sitting round at Julie's for the past week, she drove it round about ten minutes ago!" Gill had told Julie everything and she had driven the car round then walked home. Sammy gave his mum one last hug and went upstairs, she watched him go up, she couldn't believe he'd been allowed on the NPIA course so early. He was going to be a good cop Gill thought to herself. Gill then decided to go up to bed for herself, she reached her room and pulled some pyjamas on and got straight into bed. For the first time in two weeks Gill slept through the night without any worries.


End file.
